Nine Twenty Five
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Apparently Akaya's a Pastafarain. And watches House. Yes, nobody knows Akaya quite like Yukimura.


**Title:** Nine Twenty Five (yes, the title sucks. Shut up.)

**Words:** 908

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not the characters, not the book, not the series. I also do NOT own the nick names (Haru and such.) All nick names belong to **Sandileina**.

**Warnings:** Nothing really. If you get the reference in here I doubt you will mind. Because the fact that you get it shows you shouldn't.

**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAYA! You're...turning fourteen again. Because if you turn fifteen...I'll still be out of your league...which would suck...so yeah. You're fourteen again.

**Dedication: **Daisy-chan and L-chan, because they rock. To all other Rikkai writers, because Rikkai is awesome. And to Lissa, because I'm talking to you on the phone.

**BETA'D! Thank you Laura!**

* * *

It had been just less than a week from when Akaya had come to school dressed as a pirate for some freak holiday. By now they were pretty sure that it wasn't going to happen again, or, well, at least not for another year…or a couple of months. And because of this, they felt okay being seen with him and decided it was safe to throw him a mini-birthday party.

So, after school the regulars gathered in the club room with cake, presents, and an already hyper Akaya (who loved all of the attention he had gotten that day – he had even used the birthday excuse to get out of classroom duty!) and sat down for a "splendid little party".

"Akaya, come sit down please." Yukimura smiled, patting the spot on the floor on his right.

"PRESENTS!"

Yukimura was about to say something when he was interrupted by Bunta.

"Oh come on," Bunta whined, "We can't have cake first?"

"Nopenopenopeno-"

"I don't think Akaya needs any sugar."

"Jackal's right, he really doesn't. Anyway, what were you going to say Seiichi?"

"Ah, I figured we would do presents first, then cake. Less messy this way." He turned to Akaya. "It's your birthday. Which way do you want the presents to be passed?" Yukimura asked, as they were sitting in a circle and it was "Rikkai tradition" to pass the presents in a circle.

"Um…um…that way!" he said, pointing to the direction Yukimura was.

"Clockwise it is. Shall we pass?" Everybody just nodded as they passed their present one to the left.

And so, Akaya was now holding a boxed wrapped in shiny blue paper. Tearing it apart through a couple layers of tape the contents were revealed: a 64 pack of crayons (with a built in sharpener!), a pack of paper, and a blue sweater. His hands were twitching to open up the crayons and use them, but before he got a chance to, Yukimura set them off to the side.

And the circle passed again.

This time Akaya was holding…nothing. He looked up to find Yagyuu reaching across from his spot in the circle to hand Akaya a bag with a goldfish in it, and a bowl for it when he got home. He lit up, excited at having a new pet, and promptly named it "Turtle" before Yukimura set it to the side and the circle passed again.

This time he was holding a small, cardboard box that was wrapped in…well…Niou had obviously been too _busy_ to wrap it, so it was just a cardboard box. Opening it with those stupid little flaps that are always so hard to get closed he pulled out four things: a Magic 8 ball, some Monopoly money, and a candle and a spoon.

"Awesome! I have some stuff…and a candle and spoon!"

A few people in the room blinked or momentarily twitched at the last part, but decided to ignore it as a mutter of "that's a, um, lovely present Haru." came from Yukimura who took the gifts and placed them behind them. And so, the circle passed on.

He was now holding…well…more like _sitting in front of_ many heavy, rectangular packages wrapped in many different colors and styles of wrapping paper. Such things ranged from pink ponies to silver Christmas trees. But you probably don't care about the wrapping paper. Apparently, neither did Akaya for he ripped it to shreds to reveal many different brands of…juice boxes. And so, without questioning the sanity or memory of Bunta, these too were moved off to the side and the circle passed yet again.

The next two presents were rather uneventful. He was giving another spare racket from Sanada, who never did seem to be able to find a present for somebody that wasn't tennis related. After that there was Yanagi's present, which was made up of some chocolate and a twenty-dollar gift certificate to the ice cream place down the street.

And so, as the circle passed for their final time, it was Yukimura's gift that presented itself.

It _appeared_ normal enough from the outside, but with Yukimura one could never be too sure. So the box that Akaya was holding, adorned in shiny green paper with shinier green teddy bears, was handled with extreme caution and the paper peeled off, corner by corner, gently sliding the box out of the wrapping paper so as to not rip the tape.

Not uncovered, the lid was taken off. No ticking noise was heard, so the pieces of tissue paper on top were carefully removed, folded, and set aside. As the content of the box was removed, Akaya squealed.

"OHMYGODIT'STHEGOSPELOFHISNOODLYAPPENDAGESANDTHESEASONDVDSETSOFHOUSE!!!ILOVEYOUTHANKYOUSOOOOOOOMUCH!!!THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!"

As the regulars (minus Yukimura) wondered what in the world the screaming was about, Jackal held up the items which ended up being a copy of _The Gospel of the Flying Spaghetti Monster_ and the _House M.D._ DVD sets for seasons one through three.

And as they all came to a silent understanding the screaming, as sudden as it had started, stopped. Looking at over at Akaya they saw his eyes get wide before –

"It's…Tuesday. Tuesday, September twenty-fifth. What time is it?" Akaya asked, rather pale.

"About three forty, why Akaya-kun?" Yagyuu asked.

The rest of the color drained from Akaya's face. "THE PREMIERE OF SEASON FOUR IS ON IN TWENTY MINUTES!" He got up and bolted out of the door.

There was an awkward silence. Then suddenly –

"_Now_ can we have cake?!"

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! Rushed? Yes. No, it wasn't really Akaya related. Well...the Pastafarian thing was, but the House thing...that's just my obsession for the day (I rarely watch TV, but follow House M.D. religiously. Haha.) Anyway, if you read, please review! You _know_ you want to!

**EDIT (1/3/08): Because it's beta'd now, so I'm posting and can edit. Guess what I got for Christmas? _The Gospel of the Flying Spaghetti Monster_ (from HannaH-chan) and the season two set of House M.D. DVDs (from my mom). XP (My beta was like "Well, I know what _you_ want for your birthday." XD)**


End file.
